


Revancha

by Dark_Selene



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, First Time, Fluffy, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 12:25:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1266505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Selene/pseuds/Dark_Selene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todos alguna vez en su vida tuvieron una batalla y la perdieron. </p><p>John debe decidir cómo actuar cuando le dan la posibilidad de volver a jugar y tener su revancha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revancha

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, dios. Ni sé qué estoy haciendo acá.
> 
> Creo que voy a postear esto y salir corriendo para que nadie me vea porque... dios, no sé. No puedo creer que haya escrito esto.
> 
> No me maten, por favor. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no escribía nada así y puede que esté un poquito oxidada. Tengan piedad. Iba a ser un PWP (y técnicamente lo es, así que no esperen la gran cosa)

Despertó con una mezcla de olores haciendo picar su nariz.

Antisépticos y alcohol principalmente. Pero luego de la primera sacudida aterrorizada notó que no estaba en un hospital. El olor a papel viejo, ese ligero aroma a humedad y paso del tiempo le indicaron que se hallaba en un lugar seguro. 

_En su lugar seguro._

Abrió los ojos pero su visión se hallaba aún desenfocada, apenas podía discernir figuras, y todo era de un color amarillo y borroso. Trató de incorporarse apenas su cerebro comenzó a repasar los últimos segundos antes de perder la consciencia. Debía cerciorarse... debía...

Una mano cálida y firme apoyada contra su pecho lo obligó a mantenerse acostado en el sofá en el que estaba tendido. La luz del atardecer teñía todo de ese color amarillento que molestaba sus ojos.

-Tranquilo, señor Reese- John volvió a respirar al escuchar esa voz -La señorita Shaw se encargó de extraerle el proyectil del hombro y ambos nos encargamos de desinfectar el resto de sus heridas- el tono de Finch trataba de ser calmado, pero estaba fallando miserablemente.

-Pensé... Dios mío... creí...- su vista se enfocaba segundo a segundo. Las figuras comenzaban a tomar forma y textura. Incluso ahora podía distinguir la preocupación en los ojos de Harold... o tal vez sólo estaba imaginándolo. 

No estaba seguro.

-Fue una locura, John- aseguró la cansada voz de Finch-No tendría que haberse expuesto de esa manera-

-No había forma de que no lo hiciera- sentenció tratando de que su voz se mantuviese entera, firme, pero no consiguiéndolo ni por un segundo. El miedo y la desazón aún estaban asentados en su corazón haciéndolo imaginar mil escenarios que lo debilitaban emocionalmente.

-La señorita Shaw estaba allí con nosotros. Ella habr..-

-Ella estaba a tres metros- explicó como si eso fuese justificativo suficiente para saltar frente a una bala.

La única explicación para ese hecho era que la bala, regalo de un número que ellos habían creído una víctima y había terminado siendo el perpetrador, iba dirigida justo a la cabeza de Harold.

-John...-

-¡No, Harold!- ¿Por qué él no entendía? ¿Por qué no comprendía que su corazón casi había dejado de latir al ver cuando un arma había sido empuñada en su contra? 

-No puede estar expon...-

-Ya la perdí a ella... no voy a perderte a ti- murmuró con dolor, cortando de raíz cualquier queja de su interlocutor.

Harold cerró sus ojos en señal de rendición. Ambos sabían que no podían mantener esa conversación con John tan alterado y recién vuelto al mundo consciente. 

La muerte de la Detective Carter era un tema doloroso para ambos y aún no lo habían tratado a fondo.

-Está bien, señor Reese. Fue una locura por su parte... pero aún así, gracias por salvar mi vida- murmuró a media voz, mientras se levantaba para retirarse.

Esa fue su intención hasta que sintió como un agarre de hierro atenazaba su muñeca.

-No lo entiendes ¿Verdad, Harold?- el rostro de John era una máscara de tristeza, consternación y frustración.

-Entiendo todo, inclusive entiendo que en este momento ni siquiera está en sus cabales y por eso actúa atropelladamente y sin pensar-

-¿En mis cabales?- preguntó con una sonrisa socarrona, emitiendo un pequeño sonido, mitad quejido frustrado, mitad risa, que coronó la frase -Estoy harto de estar en mis cabales- aseguró mientras de forma tambaleante se ponía de pie por primera vez.

-No lo haga, señor Reese- casi pidió Harold, tratando de mantener esa barrera que apenas se mantenía luego de ver como Reese, hacía menos de cinco horas, había casi dado su vida para salvar la suya.

-¿Hacer qué?- preguntó con esa sonrisa que helaba la sangre de Finch. Porque nunca se sabía lo que se escondía detrás de esa curvatura de labios. John era capaz de destrozarte a balazos una rodilla sin borrar esa sonrisa de su cara. 

Lo que francamente era perturbador

Pero lo que más aterrorizaba a Harold era lo que dejaban translucir esos tormentosos ojos, porque era allí dónde se podía leer a John. Y lo que veía en esas pupilas claras en ese instante le provocaba demasiado temor.

-John, por favor...-

Y allí murió cualquier protesta que Harold pudiera hacer. Los labios de John estaban pegados a los suyos de una manera enérgica, como si la vida dependiera de ello... y tristemente así se sentía. 

El beso, si así podía llamarse esa unión torpe e inmóvil de sus labios, se sintió como un bálsamo reparador. El dolor de John seguía presente pero quedaba en un segundo plano, ausente. Y el terror que hasta hacía segundos había levantado todas las alarmas de Harold era ahora sólo un eco lejano.

John inclinó un poco su cabeza y ahora sí sus bocas encajaron una contra la otra. Y todo, de repente, se sintió correcto. La mano derecha de John debía estar gentilmente apoyada en el cuello de Harold, la izquierda estaba bien acunando su mejilla. Y era obvio que ambas manos de Harold debía sostenerse de los biceps de John como si ese agarre lo ayudara a mantener el equlibrio.

Porque sí, porque eso que estaban haciendo era lo correcto o por lo menos, lo que habían estado esperando desde hacía una eternidad.

Y ambos separaron sus bocas y se miraron a los ojos... como si su silencio fuese una pregunta a gritos.

La única respuesta que pudieron darse fue un _'sí, esto está bien'_ , un _'esto es una locura pero es lo que quiero'_ y un _'por favor no te detengas'._

Sus bocas volvieron a encontrarse, pero en esa ocasión de forma desesperada. Se mordieron los labios, se lamieron con ansias y se succionaron el alma despertando un vendaval que arrasó la poca cordura que había quedado en ellos luego de todas las experiencias traumáticas que los llevaron hasta a ese punto.

Y aún así, aunque ambos sabían que sus acciones eran producto del miedo a perderse, del terror a faltarse en un futuro cercano, lo único que pudieron hacer fue arrancarse la ropa mientras el beso se transformaba en una caricia furiosa de sus labios, sus lenguas y sus dientes. 

Se besaron por lo que parecieron horas, perdiéndose el uno en el otro.

John fue el primero en quedar desnudo ya que a la hora de despertar lo había hecho sólo con el pantalón y su camisa a medio abrochar. Los ojos fijos en él parecían quemar sobre su piel, notó el miedo morder sus entrañas al sentirse expuesto de esa manera. La sensación sólo empeoró cuando vio como Harold se alejaba un paso para admirarlo mejor.

Nunca había sentido esa necesidad de ser aceptado. 

Temía buscar la mirada de Finch y ver la decepción en ellos. Las cicatrices y las marcas de la tortura dibujaban un mapa del horror que había sido su vida, pero allí, bajo el vendaje sobre su hombro izquierdo, llevaba una herida que realmente valía la pena. La que significaba tener a Harold frente a él, respirando entrecortadamente y con sus ojos extasiados completamente fijos en su cuerpo. 

Harold lo estaba devorando con su mirada mientras John trataba de luchar contra la necesidad de llevar su mano a su pelvis, allí donde su miembro comenzaba a alzarse orgulloso y necesitado. Se sentía en desventaja viendo como Finch sólo había perdido su saco, el chaleco y la corbata, aunque llevaba la camisa por entero desabrochada, dejando expuesto el vello que poblaba su pecho. John sintió la desesperada necesidad de apoyar allí su rostro y acariciar con su mejilla la espesa pelusilla clara.

John estaba perdido en sus pensamientos sobre todo lo que quería hacer a Harold y todo lo que deseaba que Harold le hiciera. Quería sentir las manos de Harold ejerciendo presión sobre sus hombros en una muda orden para que se pusiera de rodillas, quería desabotonar los pantalones para luego llevar su rostro entre las piernas de Harold dibujando con sus labios el contorno del pene bajo la ropa interior, y luego quería deshacerse de la prenda para hundir su nariz entre la mata de cabello -seguramente claro-que servía de nido para lo que en ese momento abultaba los pantalones de Finch. Y luego quería...

Sus pensamientos se vieron cortados cuando sintió una caricia sobre su vientre. Harold había decidido dejar la contemplación pasiva para pasar a la acción. La punta de sus dedos dibujaban arabescos sin sentido cerca del ombligo, pero había ocasiones en que la muñeca de Finch rozaba la punta del miembro de John obligándolo a encorvarse levemente y a acallar los gemidos que amenazaban con desgarrar su garganta.

-¿Quién diría que tendría mi revancha?- dijo Finch para sí mismo. John trató de preguntar a qué se estaba refiriendo Harold, pero esa mano que se había mantenido en un lugar medianamente seguro comenzaba a moverse hacia abajo, no dejándolo emitir ni una palabra coherente-Hace muchos, muchos años visité por primera vez la _Galeria de la Academia de Florencia_...-comenzó a explicar como si nada estuviese pasando. John podría llegar a sentirse indignado si la hoguera que estaba consumiendo su cordura no ardiese en su vientre -Nathan y yo nos acercamos demasiado a la escultura más importante que sus paredes guardan y tuvimos que pasar unas noches en prisión y pagar una cuantiosa multa...-guardó silencio por unos segundos y luego agregó -y aquí estamos ahora...-

John trató de revisar su archivo mental para ver qué registro tenía sobre esa Galeria italiana, apostaba que sería mucho más sencillo si la mano de Harold no se hubiera cerrado sobre su erección y estuviese llevando un ritmo lento pero firme en ella. Un flash, alguna noticia vieja, alguna misión en Florencia que puso un panfleto en sus manos le dio la respuesta que estaba buscando. 

-No sé si sentirme halagado o un poco frustrado al ser comparado con _'El David'_ , Harold...- murmuró con una sonrisa mientras levantaba una de sus manos y acariciaba los labios de Finch. Estaban húmedos, calientes e hinchados por los besos que habían compartido.

-Debo admitir que en algunas proporciones usted es el favorecido, señor Reese- aseguró mientras apretaba la dura erección de John, recreándose en el calor que manaba de ella-Eres perfecto, John- Reese sólo pudo emitir un gemido ahogado en respuesta. Era lo único que necesitaba escuchar para sentirse bien consigo mismo. Pero si Harold seguía por ese camino, masturbándolo gentilmente pero con firmeza, acabaría en apenas unos segundos como si fuese un adolescente. Y a decir verdad había soñado demasiado con ese momento como para echarlo a perder de ese modo.

John tomó la mano que seguía acariciándolo y obligó a Harold a detenerse. 

-No tienes que halagarme, Finch... _ya soy tuyo_ \- John supo que dijo lo correcto cuando notó los ojos de Harold cerrarse y los labios apretarse tratando de contener un jadeo. No se regocijó mucho tiempo en su victoria sino que empujó a Finch hasta hacerlo caer sentado en el sillón en el que había estado acostado cuando despertó. Se inclinó para una nueva ronda de besos húmedos y ruidosos que lo acercaban más y más al borde de la locura.

John se separó de Harold para dejarse caer de rodillas entre sus piernas. Había sido una necesidad física. Aún estaba débil por la pérdida de sangre y el dolor de las heridas que le habían infligido. Pero todo aquello se le olvidó cuando abrió los botones del pantalón y hundió allí su rostro y jadeó con anhelo y anticipación al escuchar su nombre en un gemido ahogado.

-John, John...- la voz de Harold se escuchaba rota y aunque John quería seguir jugando con la erección que aún se escondía tras la ropa interior de seda no había tiempo, el calor y el deseo lo estaban consumiendo. Así que sólo bajó la prenda de un tirón y sin esperar un segundo se llevó la palpitante verga a la boca, llenándose de ella hasta que se ahogó. Había sido un movimiento torpe, pero la lujuria guiaba sus movimientos... y todos sabían que esta no era una buena consejera.

Los gemidos de Harold se intensificaron, llamaba a John en una especie de obscena letanía en la que le pedía detenerse, pero la mano que se había aferrado a su cabello lo obligaba a mantenerse allí. A veces Finch podía ser tan contradictorio...

Reese haría un chiste sobre que se pusiera de acuerdo, pero no quería dejar de libar por un segundo esa majestuosa erección que palpitaba entre sus labios. La adoraba con su lengua, con su paladar, con su garganta sacando sollozos lastimeros de Harold. 

Aprovechó la ocasión y acariciando el vientre, luego los pectorales, el cuello y el mentón, subió su mano para colar dos dedos entre los labios abiertos de Finch, sintiendo su erección dar espasmos al notar esa lengua enredarse entre ellos. John quería decirle que le encantaría sentir las caricias de ese músculo en otras partes de su cuerpo, como su miembro o su culo, pero no iba a resistir mucho más si Harold aceptaba su propuesta... y la verdad es que ya quería dar el siguiente paso. 

Con toda la reticencia abandonó la erección de Harold, que cayó pesada contra la seda roja de los boxers. Trató de bajar más los pantalones de este pero sintió el agarre tembloroso y lleno de pánico con el que Finch atenazó su muñeca. 

-Preferiría que...-

-Shhhh, calma, no hay problema- aseguró con una sonrisa mientras apoyaba su mejilla en el regazo de Harold y mantenía una mirada lánguida a los ojos claros tras el cristal de las gafas. 

Harold quedó prendado de esos ojos que lo miraban con deseo y un sentimiento cálido. Confianza y entrega absoluta. Y esa sonrisa radiante que nunca había contemplado en John removió algo dentro de él. Pero no pudo disfrutar mucho de ella porque de repente los labios de John se habían separado para dar paso a un gemido extasiado, mientras ondulaba su cuerpo de una manera que a Finch lo dejó al borde de la locura. 

Tarde se dio cuenta que John se estaba preparando con los dedos, esos que antes había hundido en su boca, mientras no dejaba de mirarlo ni por un segundo.

-Harold... por favor...- rogó con su voz rota, mientras trataba de mantener sus ojos abiertos para no perderse la expresión por completo impactada y deseosa de Harold. Él provocaba eso en su compañero, y se prometió a sí mismo que lo seguiría haciendo hasta la eternidad. Hasta que Finch pudiese superar la incomodidad que aún era obvia en él. 

Ambos sabían que quién estaba entregándose en bandeja de plata allí era John. Y por esta vez, ambos harían de cuenta que estaban bien con ello.

Ninguno de los dos pudo pensar mucho más cuando John se puso de pie y se acomodó sobre el cuerpo de Harold, poniendo sus rodillas a cada lado de las caderas de este. Usó el respaldo del sillón para apoyarse y así no cargar su peso sobre la espalda y el cuello perpetuamente lesionados. 

La herida de su propio hombro parecía haberse abierto porque la sangre rezumaba del vendaje y estaba dibujando una débil estela roja por su pectoral izquierdo. 

Debía apurarse si no quería caer desmayado antes de terminar. Iba a empalarse sin dilación, pero casi resbala en su posición al sentir los dedos de Harold adentrarse en él y acariciarlo con maestría. 

-Dios... por dios, Harold... no, no sigas...- rogó en un susurro que hubiese sido más creíble si él no hubiera comenzado a mover sus caderas de forma de adentrar más profundo ambos dígitos que lo hacían abrazar la locura-No, por favor, no más porque voy a...- comenzó a pedir. 

Y esta vez si tuvo éxito porque Harold retiró sus dedos y guió su erección al lugar que estos habían ocupado. John respiraba con dificultad, y sólo podía asentir ansiosamente, con ganas de llegar a ese puente y cruzarlo de una vez 

¿Cuanto tiempo lo había deseado? ¿Cuánto?

Demasiado... y debería sentirse tonto por sólo haberse animado a actuar empujado por el miedo a perder todo lo que le quedaba. 

Sonrió al sentir como Harold iba conquistando su interior centímetro a centímetro. Dolía. Dolía como el infierno. Pero había soportado horas de las peores torturas sin dar al enemigo una sola palabra. Este dolor era un dulce suplicio en comparación. 

Ninguno supo cuanto tiempo tomó para que el acoplamiento fuese completo. John gimió por la incomodidad de sentirse lleno, sus músculos internos debían acostumbrarse a esa gruesa verga que parecía querer desgarrarlo. Harold lo estaba haciendo difícil al bufar como un toro tratando de quedarse inmóvil y no empezar a embestirlo.

-Te aseguro que esto es más incómodo para mí que para ti, Harold- murmuró entre dientes, mientras sonreía levemente.

-¿Te estoy lastimando?- preguntó Finch con un rastro de temor en su voz-¿Quieres que...?-

-Cierra la boca y bésame- ordenó llevando a cabo la acción de tomar la otra boca con la suya, mientras tomaba las manos de Harold y las acomodaba en sus caderas en una sutil forma de darse apoyo. En una situación normal él podría hacer el trabajo solo y sin necesidad de ayuda, pero entre las heridas que coartaban un poco sus movimientos y su deseo por sentir esas manos sobre su cuerpo... bueno, eso: _quería_ las caricias de esas manos sobre él y nadie le impediría obtenerlas.

John comenzó a mover sus caderas lentamente, apenas un contoneo que le servía para medir cuanta resistencia ofrecía su cuerpo. Lentamente esos movimientos suaves se transformaron en serpenteantes ondas que comenzaron a robar gemidos de ambas gargantas. Y para cuando John quiso darse cuenta estaba a cabalgando a Harold con una violencia que pensó que no era capaz de usar en ese estado. Y sintió miedo por el cuerpo de su amante -sí, en su mente, Harold era su amante y no pensaba poner pegas a eso-, no podía olvidar las lesiones que lo aquejaban. 

Pero al abrir los ojos para mirar a Harold se sorprendió gratamente al verlo ido por completo. Tenía su espalda y su cabeza contra el respaldo del sillón, apuntalándose allí para poder embestirlo con más fuerza. Las manos de Harold se sostenían a su cadera, hundiendo los dedos en su carne provocando un dulce dolor que sería evidente por días en los seguros moretones que se formarían. Pero lo mejor de todo era esa voz que, si bien lo acompañaba día tras día, ahora se escuchaba rota por el placer, mientras pedía por más y decía cosas que lo hacían sentir tan bien y tan caliente. 

Se vendría en sus pantalones cada vez que el auricular se encendiera para dar paso a las instrucciones cuando un nuevo número fuera dado por la máquina. Se vendría en sus pantalones y no podría evitarlo de ninguna manera. Podía asegurarlo desde ese mismo momento.

Todo pensamiento coherente se perdió en su cabeza cuando un calor abrasador comenzó a concentrarse en su bajo vientre. Aumentó la fuerza y velocidad de sus empujes contra la palpitante erección de Harold sintiendo como un hormigueo caliente comenzaba a extenderse por sus extremidades. Sabía que estaba diciendo incoherencias, pero no podía controlarse, no ahora que era su deseo el que hablaba. Más tarde rogaría no haber dicho muchas de las cosas que dijo en ese momento, entre ruegos por ser cogido más fuerte y más rápido y _sí, justo ahí, Harold, justo ahí..._

John cerró los ojos mientras su garganta emitía un gemido violento y desgarrado, cada uno de sus músculos se tensó como las cuerdas de un violín y, sin necesidad de tocarse siquiera, su esperma manchó el pecho y el vientre de Harold marcándolo como suyo. Suyo y de nadie más. Y cuando su cuerpo dejó de convulsionarse sobre el regazo de su amante -¡ja! Su mente, sus reglas- pudo notar como el clímax de este arrasaba con la poca cordura que quedaba intacta en él. 

La sensación del semen de Harold en sus entrañas, los jadeos agotados que este emitía a cada segundo y el olor a sexo que llenaba la habitación podrían ponerlo duro de nuevo... pero en este caso no sólo sus heridas le jugaban en contra sino que tampoco tenía veinte años como para andar consiguiendo una erección tras otra. 

Ademas, estaba bastante satisfecho, debía admitir y... 

 

John cayó rendido contra Harold sin poder hilar un sólo pensamiento más luego de ese bestial orgasmo. El cansancio y las heridas sí le jugaban en contra después de todo. John siempre quería aparentar que podía soportar todo, pero ahora había caído rendido.

 

Harold tardó quince minutos en poder juntar algo de fuerza para levantarse y poder recostar a John en el sillón. Trató de vestirlo, pero fue un intento infructuoso ya que el desmadejado cuerpo parecía pesar el triple de lo usual. Se dirigió a la trastienda dónde un colchón-usado cuando alguno de ellos dormía en las instalaciones- mucho más cómodo que el sillón le dio una sarcástica bienvenida. Bueno, a su favor debía admitir que su cerebro no recordó el colchón porque estaba muy concentrado en grabar lo que la boca de John estaba haciendo en su erección y para cuando este había comenzado a cabalgarlo su cerebro ya estaba muy, muy lejos de allí.

¿Alguien podría pensar en algo más mientras le practicaban esa gloriosa felación o lo dominaban salvajemente? 

No, nadie podía ser tan estúpido. Así que se auto indultó y realizó la nota mental de comprar analgésicos para poder caminar con propiedad al día siguiente porque la posición en la que tuvieron sexo con seguridad le pasaría factura. 

Volvió a la zona central de la biblioteca, lugar en el que estaba ubicado el sillón dónde John comenzaba a emitir leves y suaves ronquidos señal de que había sido vencido por el cansancio. Suavemente y con cuidado cubrió el cuerpo desnudo con las sábanas que había traído consigo.

El silencio sólo era roto por la respiración de John. La luz de las farolas públicas iluminaban tenuemente el lugar dónde estaba reposando, pero no parecía ser suficiente luz como para turbar el sueño producto del agotamiento tanto físico como mental.

Harold no tenía muchas ganas de ponerse a trabajar, y la verdad era que la estampa de John por completo entregado al descanso era digna de admirarse, pero había quedado a mitad de unas líneas de código que le iban a permitir acceder a números de cuentas bancarias en los paraísos fiscales sin dejar rastro alguno. Era un trabajo fácil y podría haberlo escrito en quince minutos, pero antes había estado prestando más atención a su compañero convaleciente en el sillón que a la pantalla. 

Ahora que había comprobado con creces que Reese estaba bien, tal vez podría poner su atención en el bendito código

* * *

Shaw llegó por la mañana con el desayuno para los tres y galletas para Bear quién había pasado la noche en su departamento ya que Harold así de lo había pedido. El pastor belga salió al encuentro de Reese apenas lo vio.

La mujer saludó a su compañero, quién lucía mucho mejor que el día anterior cuando había tenido que extraerle una bala de su hombro. Dejó las cajas y los vasos sobre el escritorio mientras miraba la habitación con algo de recelo. Las ganas de estornudar casi la vencen. Luego centró su vista en John.

-Te ves mucho mejor- deslizó con el tono parco y seco que la caracterizaba. Reese se veía como siempre. Traje impecable y sonrisa condescendiente tatuada en sus labios.

-Lo estoy. Muchas gracias por notarlo- aseguró con una sonrisa que a Shaw le molestó por alguna razón. 

Nadie recibía una bala y andaba con una sonrisa como esa por la vida.

-Muchas gracias por haberme atendido, Shaw. Harold me dijo que fuiste tú quién se encargó de todo-

-No hay nada qué agradecer- aseguró sin entender por qué tanto agradecimiento por parte de su compañero.

-Acepta el agradecimiento y ya- murmuró entre dientes, y visiblemente ofuscado. No podían dejar de tratarse así ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello.

-¿Dónde está el Jefe?- preguntó cambiando de tema, entregándole a John una sonrisa victoriosa.

-Tenemos otro número- fue la única respuesta que dio John mientras recibía el café que Shaw le tendía. 

En realidad no sabía dónde estaba Finch. Se había despertado a primera hora de la mañana con los rayos de sol que se filtraban por los plásticos que tapiaban las ventanas. Estaba desnudo sobre el sillón y tapado hasta el cuello con una manta que no recordaba haber puesto sobre su cuerpo. 

El aroma a sexo sobre su piel y en todo el ambiente le daba la pauta que lo sucedido hacía unas doce horas no había sido uno de esos sueños que se habían vuelto recurrentes cada vez que dormía. Se había dado una ducha en los baños de servicio que tenía la biblioteca y se había puesto uno de los tantos trajes que Harold guardaba para él en el cuarto trasero... sí, allí dónde un colchón que podrían haber usado para sus actividades extra curriculares del día anterior parecía burlarse de él. Había tomado nota mental de proponerle a Harold hacerlo allí la próxima Vez.

Ahora se hallaba sentado tras el escritorio de Harold con los pies sobre la mesa y su nuca apoyada contra el respaldo de la silla. Podría haberse quedado un buen tiempo en esa posición rememorando esas actividades fuera de nómina si no hubiese escuchado a su jefe subir las escaleras.

Shaw sonrió al ver como Reese se ponía de pie como si tuviese un resorte. Un gesto de molestia cruzó el rostro del hombre al moverse tan bruscamente. Al parecer la herida de bala le estaba dando más problemas de los que quería aparentar.

-Señor Reese, Señorita Shaw- saludó Harold mientras colgaba su abrigo en el perchero. Bear ladró de pura emoción a modo de saludo mientras Shaw le ofrecía al recién llegado el vaso de té. 

John se quedó parado al costado de la silla mirando un punto fijo sobre el hombro derecho de Harold como si temiese que su cuerpo lo traicionara e indicara algo de lo que había sucedido anoche.

John estaba seguro que su nerviosismo estaba justificado. No habían hablado con Harold sobre lo sucedido el día anterior... es más, esta era la primera vez que lo veía desde eso y no sabía como actuar. Quedarse como una estatua esquivando la mirada de quién fue tu amante ocasional parecía una respuesta más que lógica.

Perdió la concentración cuando Sam estornudó.

-Por todos los cielos ¿Quién compró ese horrible aromatizador de vainilla? Me está haciendo doler la cabeza de lo fuerte que es- se quejó la mujer cuando un segundo estornudo la obligó a dejar su vaso de café para no tirarlo por la sacudida.

John se ahogó con su propia saliva, el aromatizador concentrado que Harold utilizaba para guardar los trajes de repuesto en la biblioteca, y que estos no tomaran olor a humedad, era lo único que había encontrado para enmascarar el aroma a sexo que había quedado por toda la estancia. Y puede que estuviese un poco paranoico y haya utilizado más de lo necesario, pero aún no había hablado con Harold y no quería que Shaw se enterase y arruinara todo el asunto incluso antes de que algo empezara.

Toda su paranoia estaba justificada.

Harold miró a John de reojo, tratando de darle a entender que esperaba una explicación. Obviamente una falsa... lo de ser una persona reservada y todo eso era verdad en Finch.

-¿Me gusta ese perfume?- más fue una pregunta que un intento de respuesta. La mujer los miraba con suspicacia.

-Finch... ¿Estás seguro que el golpe que se dio al caer al piso no le afectó el cerebro?- preguntó Shaw mientras se dejaba caer en el sillón más cercano.

La mirada de horror de ambos hombres y el que Harold pareciese que quería advertirle algo la puso en alerta. Se quedó sentada mirando a John y a Harold.

La boca de John era una delgada línea tensa, tras la cual estaba tratando de ocultar una sonrisa incómoda. Tal vez estaba reprimiendo una carcajada por la forma en la que parecía luchar por no emitir sonido alguno.

Finch sólo negaba para sí, murmurando algo sobre _'lugares indebidos'_ y _'ya no estar en edad'_ , mientras se sentaba en su silla y trataba de esconder un enorme sonrojo en sus mejillas. 

¿Qué diablos pasaba allí?

Una a una comenzaban a caer como fichas las pistas que había tenido hasta ahora. El aroma terriblemente fuerte inundando su nariz, el gesto de dolor de John al saltar de la silla, las miradas incómodas de Harold a John, la forma en que John trataba de no mirar a Harold y el bendito asunto con el sofá.

_Oh, dio mío, no._

_No._

_Ugh..._

_No..._

-¡Lo hicieron en el sofá!- sentenció mientras se ponía de pie y trataba de no mirar hacia el mueble que ahora se le antojaba asqueroso-¡Tenían un maldito colchón en la trastienda y fueron a hacerlo sobre el sofá que usamos todos!- 

-Señorita Shaw, por favor cálmese- pidió Harold, tratando de no mirar a los ojos a la mujer, que estaba en todo su derecho de estar a punto de enloquecer por el disgusto.

-No, Finch ¡No!- exclamó mientras trataba de no alterar su expresión ante el obvio bochorno de Harold, si no estuviese tan enojada le daría unas palmaditas en la espalda al pobre hombre que parecía querer escapar corriendo de allí.

-Shaw...no hay nada que podamos hacer... la situación se desarrolló así y no puedo cambiarlo- John sonaba sensato y por completo seguro de lo que estaba diciendo. No pensaba disculparse por algo que no merecía su arrepentimiento.

-Espero encontrar ese sofá hecho cenizas cuando regrese-sentenció con un tono de amenaza no pasó desapercibido para nadie. Shaw tomó la correa de Bear quién se acercó a ella intuyendo que era hora de pasear.

John y Harold se miraron con una sonrisa algo incómoda. 

-No quiero quemar el sofá ¿Puedo llevarmelo a casa?- preguntó John mientras se sentaba en el mueble y se ponía sobre los hombros la manta con que Harold lo había arropado por la noche.

Finch miró a su compañero y sólo negó con una sonrisa en sus labios. Era obvio que nunca podría negarle nada a John. 

Ni siquiera algo tan estúpido como eso.

-¡Vas a recibir el maldito ticket de la lavandería por mi abrigo, Finch!- el grito de Shaw, quién ya iba bajando las escaleras, se dejó escuchar con gran frustración, pero una ligera nota divertida al final

John ensanchó más su sonrisa mientras miraba a Harold. Las reminiscencias del eco de la voz de Sam aún retumbando en las paredes.

-¿Puedo besarte, Harold?- preguntó John con miedo a una negativa. El día anterior lo había obtenido todo pero en su paladar había quedado un regusto amargo.

No quería que Harold pensara que lo que había sucedido entre ellos era una revancha contra el destino por lo que había sucedido con Joss.

-Ayer no pidió permiso, señor Reese...-

-Lo estoy haciendo ahora, Harold...-

Finch sólo le sonrió. 

Y para John eso fue una invitación en toda regla.

**Author's Note:**

> Chau. Ya me fui corriendo para que no me tiren tomatazos o cualquier otra verdura que tengan a mano XD
> 
> Cualquier cosa, dejen un review y será contestado enseguida! Besos a tod*s!


End file.
